The Café
by PandaHeartz27
Summary: Welcome to Sweet Treats Café. This café is where people can relax and hangout. You can find out juicy gossip and various rumours. Is meant to be funny! Im New so bear wid me! AMUTO, KUTAU, RIMAHIKO, YAIRI! Rated T cuz im paranoid XD
1. Chapter 1

_The Café_

**Kiki: I got this idea from something I saw on TV a while ago. Let's see how it goes!**

_**Ages:**_

_**Ikuto-17, Utau-16, Kukai-17, Amu-15,**_

_**Tadase-16, Rima-15, Nagi-16, Yaya-14, Kairi-14 **_

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

:-:~PandaHeartz~:-:

_Welcome to Sweet Treats Café. This café is where people can relax and hangout. You can find out juicy gossip and various rumours. A place you can come to after school, college or work. It has delicious food, rocking music, Internet access and a feeling of home .This is exactly where our little friends decided to hangout. This was also the Café which was owned by the Tsukiyomi family._

Amu rushed into the café as quick as possible. A certain short blonde haired girl did NOT like to be kept waiting and Amu was late by 10 minutes. "Amu…YOU'RE LATE!" A dark aura filled the room causing everyone to stare at the small doll like figure who was about to strangle her innocent friend to death. "Sorry Rima, I lost track of time." Amu replied as sweet as possible to avoid her friend's wrath.

_Hinamori Amu- A girl with rosy pink locks that reaches up to her mid back. She has glimmering golden eyes and flawless pale skin. She is honest, hardworking but is naive and stubborn. She has a Bright radiance that encourages others to work hard as well. She only shows her true self to her closest friends and the rest of the world sees her as 'Cool and Spicy'. Boys ask her out countless times but she refuses. She has her own fanclub._

_Mashiro Rima- A girl with saffron coloured hair which is long and wavy. She has honey brown eyes and has clear pale skin. She is strong, reliable, scary and loves to make her friends laugh. If you need revenge or a skilful plan, Rima is your girl. She looks small and cute so boys fawn over her; she uses this to her advantage. Boys don't try to ask her out since they are scared to._

"Rima-chi, don't be mad! Even Tadase-chii isn't here yet!" My hyper, candy-loving friend said trying to calm Rima down. "Hmmph, fine…" Rima said calming down and sipping her drink.

_Yuiki Yaya- A girl with rust coloured hair which is short and tied with ribbons. She has maroon coloured eyes and rosy red cheeks. She is normally hyper active, optimistic and childish. Yaya loves candy and wants to stay a child forever. She is small and sweet which makes people fawn over her. When she doesn't get her candy she turns into a rampaging bull knocking down anyone and thing that is close by._

_Tadase Hotori- A boy with light blonde hair and ruby red eyes. He is shy, sweet, cute, princely and kind. Tadase wants to be strong and is prince-like making girls fall for him. He has his own fan club where girls fawn over him._

"You know Rima. Always stubborn..." Nagihiko said smiling innocently as Rima resisted the urge to throw him out the window. "Mind what you say, cross dresser." Rima said as she sipped her drink ignoring him as best as possible.

_Fujisaki Nagihiko- A boy with onyx coloured hair that was long and straight. He has the same honey brown eyes as Rima and loves to annoy her. He is calm and collected, cheerful and gives out good advice when needed. For family traditions, Nagihiko had to cross-dress when he was younger, which is why Rima calls him cross-dresser. He is a pro at different types of dancing and is great a basketball. He is mainly pro at traditional Japanese dance and hip hop dance._

"Ah, here is Souma-kun and Hoshina-san" Kairi said as he watched them through the window. Kukai followed Utau, dragging around 12 bags, while Utau cat walked into the café.

_Sanjou Kairi- A boy with seaweed coloured hair and matching eyes. His hair is short and he wears glasses. He is calm, quiet, smart and loves to read. You will normally find him reading or conversing with his friends. If you need info Kairi is the person to go to. His older sister is Utau's Manager. Kairi can always find ways to improve data and never fails to impress._

_Hoshina/Tsukiyomi Utau- a girl with golden locks that are longs and are normally tied up in two pony tails. She had violet eyes, which read 'I'm-hot-but-don't-dare-touch-me'. She looks sweet and gentle but is daring, bold, hot-tempered, stubborn, fun and graceful. She loves her brother to pieces. She is a famous singer and takes her career seriously. Her voice is angelic and can make you fall in love with her. She trains hard and shines on stage. Her manager is Sanjou Yukairi, Kairi's older sister._

_Souma Kukai- a boy with russet coloured hair and emerald green eyes. He is sweet, energetic, sporty, wild and optimistic. He is the star in the sports he plays, which are soccer, basketball, tennis, rugby and cricket. He loves challenges and is always daring. Kukai and Amu have a brother-sister relationship. He is like an older brother for the guardians. _

"Yo Kukai!" Amu greeted cheerfully. "Hinamori! How's my little sis?" Kukai replied while ruffling up my hair. "Mou, Kukai you ruined my hair!" Amu pouted as she puffed her cheeks out. "You're so cute, _Amu_." A husky voice whispered into my ear as two arms slid around my waist. Only one person in the world who sounds like that… Ikuto!

_Tsukiyomi Ikuto- a boy with midnight blue hair and cobalt blue eyes. He is hard to understand, cool, mysterious, sweet (when he wants to be) and perverted to Amu. Ikuto is good at sports but he doesn't like playing them. He has cat like reflexes and can play the violin like a pro. He can also play other instruments but prefers the violin. He looks after his sister but gets annoyed at her clingy-ness _**(Is that a word?)**_. Ikuto, Kukai, Nagi, Tadase and Kairi have recently become best buds, though Tadase and Ikuto still have problems relating to Amu. Ikuto is well-toned and handsome making girls swoon when he passes them, looks at them or talks to them. He has a massive fan club filled with girls…and some odd guys… but he prefers Amu over them all. Ikuto tends to hide his problems so others don't worry over him. He hates being pitied. _

"I-Ikuto!" Amu stuttered. She squirmed out of his grasp and looked at him still flustered. He did a fake pout and then smirked. Utau ordered a coffee while talking to Kukai, who had sat down with Utau after Ikuto had shown up. Rima was still glaring at Nagi but he kept smiling to irritate her. Yaya started blackmailing Kairi for chocolate, by taking his book away and telling him to buy her chocolate or she wouldn't return it. "When did you get here?" Amu asked curiously. "Now…" He said, casually. "Kiddy king isn't here yet?" He asked. "No." She replied.

:-:~PandaHeartz~:-:

They both sat down and listened to Kukai and Utau's argument. "But you should be fat because you eat soo much." Kukai said to a pissed off Utau. "No, you Nutbrain, I have a fast metabolism so I don't get fat." Utau explained. "OH!...I don't get it. Don't people who eat a lot get fat…?" Kukai asked befuddled. "Why aren't YOU fat then?" Utau asked. "Cuz I do lots of sports" Kukai grinned. "I would have never guessed." She said, rolling her eyes and everyone laughed. Soon the out-of-breath prince entered the café. Ikuto scowled as Tadase sat near Amu.

Around the table sat Amu, Ikuto, Utau, Kukai, Yaya, Kairi, Rima, Nagi and Tadase; next to each other in their usual seating places.

The siblings Ikuto and Utau ordered coffee, Kukai and Rima decided on their favourite black espresso, Amu and Tadase fancied a hot chocolate, like usual Nagi and Kairi chosen Green Tea whilst Yaya wanted a chocolate milkshake.

"It's been so long since we all came together to hang out!" Yaya chirped. "Indeed, but what should we do now?" Kairi asked. "I KNOW!" Kukai burst out causing everyone to be taken aback in surprise. "Let's play a game!"

"What?" asked Ikuto, uninterested. Everyone was in deep thought except for Ikuto, who was bored, and Kairi, who wasn't bothered.

"VOLLEYBALL!" Amu yelled out. "We could go to the beach near here and have a match."

"Nice, Hinamori! But let's make it interesting…" Kukai smirked.

"Interesting or stupid?" Rima retorted.

Kukai scowled but then returned to his previous smirk. "Let's put on a match, Girls vs. Boys- The twist? If the girls lose they have to work here until summer vacation." All the boys smirked as the girls shuddered; this meant that the girls had to wear a short revealing maid dress- The café's uniform.

"Fine but if the boys lose, all of you will have to go to the Park wearing pink and yell WE ARE GAY so everyone hears." Utau decided. We all nodded in agreement as we made our way to the park. So the game began.

:-:~PandaHeartz~:-:

**(I don't know how to describe the game so bear with me! Sorry.)**

**::…::Halfway through the game::…::**

The girls were in the lead since Yaya had a hyper attack and pelted the ball so hard no one could catch it. Utau and Kukai had a mini war to see who could score more points and Utau decided she wanted to win.

**::…:: End of the Game::…:: **

The boys had managed to catch up since Yaya's hyperness ended and Ikuto kept distracting Amu with perverted remarks. Then right before the end of the game Tadase character changed and kept hitting the ball like a madman, so the girls didn't dare touch the ball. In the end the boys had won, though the girls complained of 'chara changing' as cheating. "Remember our bet, Pop star!" Kukai smirked along with the rest of the boys. The girls moaned, this was going to be a _very_ long month.

:-:~PandaHeartz~:-:

**Kiki: Well there you have it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to point out mistakes but can you plz not be so harsh about it. I may update late cuz of work and stuff so yh.**

**Can you guys help me think of funny ideas and pranks cuz I'm stumped. Also I may ask you lot stupid questions cuz I'm new on here. **

**(^-^)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**l  
****l  
V**


	2. Chapter 2

_The Café_

_**Kiki: Heyy x Yah so this is chappie 2 :D. So its so short been busy. **_

_**Thankz to **__**LifeIsLiving**__** &  
**__**Princess Utau**__** for reviewing **_

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

_:-:~PandaHeartz~:-:_

_~:AMU'S P.O.V:~:_

"Amu, Hurry, it's our first day" giggled Yaya. "Be there soon," I moaned, "I just wish we didn't lose the bet!" Finally I rolled out of bed, held the phone with my shoulder and picked up my maid uniform. "Gotta go! See ya soon, Amu-chii!" cried Yaya. I cancelled the call and got changed, "Don't believe we're wearing this!" I muttered under my breath.

"Your here, Amu" chuckled Ikuto whilst I entered the café, "This weeks going to be long" I sighed whilst placing down my bags at the bar area. When walking down, Ikuto kept his eyes focused on the back of my uniform area making me feel awkward. Utau rushed up to me, "Here's your notepad and pen, let's go take people's orders Amu!" she stated, clearly annoyed that Kukai was enjoying every moment of her suffering. We both walked up to the tables. "What would you like to order?" I nervously asked to the family waiting. "May we have three coffees, two doughnuts, two hot chocolates and a green tea please?" they asked. I quickly scribbled down the order down and passed the cook the paper. A young lady waited for her order, "What would you like?" I questioned. "A latte please, low fat." Once again I wrote the order and handed it to the cook.

"Go give this to the table at the front, Amu." smirked Ikuto whilst handing me a tray of hot drinks. "Why are YOU giving me these?" I asked suspiciously. "To help my little strawberry, Is that a crime?" Ikuto fake pouted looking Innocent. _Innocent? Yeah right! _I thought. When placing it down onto the table, the couple looked confused. "Here's your order..." I cried. The couple gave me a puzzled look and shook their heads, "Why are you giving us these drinks?" they asked. "You ordered these, didn't you?" I exclaimed, frustrated. "No", the man replied, confused like me. _I-KU-TO!_ I yelled mentally. "I'm sorry sir, I'll be right back." I said whilst running into the kitchen to find Ikuto and Kukai sniggering. "Problem Amu?" Ikuto asked sweetly. I grabbed a near bowl, which contained melted chocolate, and dumped it on him. Kukai started laughing as Ikuto growled. I smirked in victory but it slowly disappeared when I saw a smirk appearing on his face. "Aww, even though your angry you still remembered I like chocolate, how precious _Amu-koi._" I turned red. "I DID NOT IT WAS JUST A COINCIDENCE!" I yelled. "Sure it was." He stated sarcastically.

"It was!"

"Mhmm…"

"Ikuto…?"

"Yes Amu-Koi,"

"I hate you."

"I Love you, too."

I stomped out of the kitchen carrying the right order in my hand and handed it to the costumer. When I returned to the kitchen I found Kukai running from a psychopathic looking Utau who had a knife in her hand. I sweat dropped as I noticed everyone was carrying on as if it was casual for people to do that. "Amu, take this to table 3" Rima ordered as she took a sip of her tea.

"Ok…Wait why are you just sitting here drinking tea?" I yelled out.

"Because I'm tired and you, Yaya and Utau can handle it anyways." She stated in a matter-of-fact tone. I sighed as I took the order to the right table. Today was not my day.

:-:~PandaHeartz~:-:

After 2 agonising hours, consisting of Whistling boys, Ikuto's glares to them and perverted remarks to me, Utau and Kukai's Kitchen War, Rima's not bothered-ness and Yaya's chocolate hyper attack, Nagi's comments to bug Rima, Tadase yelling at Ikuto and Kairi complaining, the manager told us our shift was over. It was around 6pm so we decided to go home for the day.

I lay on my bed, playing games on my laptop._ Tap tap. _I looked up to see my curtains were covering my (for once) locked door.

"Who is it?" I said, already knowing it was that Ikuto.

"Superman." He stated, sarcastically. "Now, let me in." I giggled as I went to open the balcony doors. He swiftly walked in and sat on my bed. "I was sitting there." I pouted. He smirked and patted his lap. I stared at him in confusion before I realised what he meant and went bright red. "N-never mind." Curse my stuttering.

:-:~PandaHeartz~:-:

After having an awkward conversation, thanks to Ikuto, he had left… I had kicked him out. I decided to log on to Facebook **(A/N: I don't own)** and also check my email before I fell asleep.

_To: Amu_

_Subject: Doctor Who_

_Hey cuz, can u help me with this?_

_I'm stuck with this._

_The first 2 episodes of Doctor Who have had their names partly revealed. Guess the missing words._

_1._ of the darleks_

_2._ on a __

_From: Aya_

"How the heck should I know? I don't even watch this!" I yelled to no one in particular. _Maybe my friends know. _I decided to post it on Facebook to see if anyone knew.

_**Hinamori Amu**__ Does anyone know this?_

_The first 2 episodes of Doctor Who have had their names partly revealed. Guess the missing words._

_1._ of the Darleks_

_2._ on a __

_Comments_

_**Hoshina Utau**_

_You watch this? :o_

_**Hinamori Amu**_

_No my cousin wants to kno._

_**Mashiro Rima**_

_Return of the Darleks, Maybe? The second one is hard to know._

_**Yuiki Yaya**_

_Rape on a boat!_

_Hehe I love making things sound weird. =]_

_**Hinamori Amu**_

_Right… That's… Normal…_

_**Yuiki Yaya**_

_Surely you wanna watch Aliens getting raped on a boat? XD_

_**Hinamori Amu**_

_This is bizarre… Are you on Crack? :O_

_**Yuiki Yaya**_

_Don't lose ur spark Amu-chii! Embrace the boat rape and make it your lover! :P_

_**Hoshina Utau**_

_WTF! No, just no Yaya. O.o_

_**Fujisaki Nagihiko**_

_Well, that was awkward… _

_**Tsukiyomi Ikuto**_

_Got that right. What has this girl been watching? :I_

_**Souma Kukai**_

_No more sugar for you Yaya. =P_

_**Sanjou Kairi**_

_I concur._

_:-:~PandaHeartz~:-:_

**Kiki: The Facebook thing really happened. Yeah I was going through my friend's profile and she had that up so I read through it out of curiosity and that comment was there =] it was soo funny I did a spit take! I dont know them actual names btw, cuz i dun watch docter who**

_Help me with ideas PLEASE (^-^)_

**Please Review!**

**V V V V V**


End file.
